


Heaven

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, Holidays, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Romance, Samhain, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-26
Updated: 2000-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: A nice little Halloween tale.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Pairing: Benny/Ray V.**
> 
> **Categories: Holiday, Romance.**
> 
> **Rating: Mild NC-17.**
> 
> **A nice little Halloween tale.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Alliance does, more's the pity.**
> 
> **Feedback welcome and appreciated.**
> 
> **October 26, 2000**

*Benton Fraser drifted up from the throes of sleep slowly, wisps of dreams still clinging to his half-awake, half-asleep mind. He remembered passion and thrills and breathless declarations of love. His lips curved into a smile, which widened when he felt the slim body next to his own. The wondrous dreams wove their way around his mind and he recalled passionate embraces as he stretched luxuriously, skin against skin. A slender leg wrapped itself around his sturdier thigh and he sighed. 

Heaven was here in his bed. He could feel wiry strength beside him as his mind played images of a dazzling smile, incredible green eyes, and dark hair. Laughter was always musical and beguiling, and he knew his loneliness was ended. He had waited a very long time to be loved, and now he had happiness in his grasp. It had been painful during the long wait, his heart yearning and his body aching, but now he could glory in the knowledge that he was one with his chosen one. 

The body next to him moved and a purring tickled his ear. His smile was nearly giddy. Elegant hands skimmed his chest and he gasped lightly as a nipple was tweaked. Yes, Heaven. In all its passionate forms, in all its... 

"Good morning, love." 

His heart began to beat wildly as his eyes flew open. His limbs began to tremble and sweat trickled down his forehead, stinging his eyes, and down his back into the curve of his ass. A firm hand cupped his balls and the face of an angel smiled at him, his mind trapped in rushing noise and a sharp crack with the smell of gunpowder strong in his nostrils, then Victoria leaned down and began to suck his soul out of him like a vampire as a scream built up in his throat. 

The train station. 

The gunshot. 

The bullet missing him and shattering against the gray metal of the train. 

Regret eating him alive as soon as he stepped on the train and into her victorious arms. 

Ray, his head bowed and his shoulders slumped, his hand holding his gun loosely at his side as his fellow officers ran up to him. 

Too late. 

Not Heaven. 

Hell.* 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I *told* you there was a story in there when I saw Melina K.'s green eyes on the cover of TV GUIDE. 
> 
> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> (*Evil Gilda Lily going back to stir her cauldron while laughing gleefully*) 


End file.
